


This Crystal Kingdom

by quietrobots



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: This is kinda a song fic I guess? It’s only based on lyrics though, mild toy gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrobots/pseuds/quietrobots
Summary: I wrote four little things about Bo and her journey based on the song “Crystal Kingdom” by Griffin McElroy. I include the lyric of inspiration at the end of each chapter!





	This Crystal Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to this song! It’s very nice and I hope to one day make an animatic about Bo with it. The cover by garbagecat on SoundCloud is the best thing!!

Bo trudged along the sidewalk in the rain. She tried her best to keep the girls under her dress so they wouldn’t be exposed to the harsh weather. Giggle was riding on top of Goat under her dress as well. She felt as though her legs could break any moment as she pushed against the storm. An abandoned cardboard box made its way into her view and she rushed for cover.  
“What are we gonna do, Giggle?” She pulled her dress away to revel her sheep and the officer, all of them had distressed looks in their eyes. Bo patted Gruff’s head and held her crook close to her. Giggle obviously didn’t have an answer to her question.  
-  
Bo waited for the coast to be clear. They had to pass through the park in order to get to their next stop. The Skunkmobile was missing a part and though rummaging through trash wasn’t her favorite activity, it was all Bo had.  
She motioned the girls forward once a group of kids had passed. Once they made it behind the trash can Bo followed suit. She panicked as she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Without even thinking she fell to the ground. She landed on her left forearm and she heard a small, regretful crack form as she did.  
A child picked her up and began to play with her with another doll. Bo felt herself become a warrior princess; sworn to protect the forest-castle and the other princess: Princess Barbie. She had to hold back a smile as the child played with her for what seemed like seconds until their parents called them.  
She got up slowly and smiled at the Barbie who softly smiled back. She hadn’t felt this way since Andy played with her. The shepherdess was about to introduce herself to the other dolls when an inpatient “Bah!” rang out behind her. She nervously smiled at the girls and then the other doll.  
Bo waved goodbye to the Barbie and met up with the girls. She swore to herself that she would come back. She wanted to feel like that every day.

-

“Pulled from my home inside a cloud  
Lost to the dark I drift alone  
Now I'm returned beyond the shroud  
Ever to reign upon my throne  
Here in my Crystal Kingdom”


End file.
